Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile apparatus with an operating arm, such as for instance tractors, excavators, wheel loaders, arm mowers, rotating telescopic cranes, compact trucks with a crane, or combinations thereof. The invention relates more specifically to a mobile apparatus comprising a main frame, an operating arm connected to the main frame, drive means configured to drive displacing means of the mobile apparatus, such as one or more wheels and/or one or more caterpillar tracks, drive means configured to drive the operating arm and a control system, connected to operating instruments for a driver, for controlling the drive means.
Description of Related Art
Excavators are known which have only a main frame or a rotatable sub-frame and telescopic cranes on a rotatable sub-frame. Both types of machine can be provided with motor(s) for the drive which are placed in the main frame or in the rotatable sub-frame, wherein a combustion engine provides for driving of a hydraulic pump. These one or more pump(s) provide(s) the operating arm and components thereof with energy.
Described in EP 1199411 of Kobelco Construction Machinery Co. Ltd. is a hybrid electric excavator, wherein the hydraulic pump in the rotatable sub-frame also provides energy to the caterpillar tracks in the main frame for displacement purposes. EP 2578756A1 of Hitachi describes a compact excavator equipped with a parallel hybrid drive. The same type of hybrid system, wherein a hydraulic drive drives the wheels of a mobile work platform, is described in WO2008/107685 in the name of Niftylift Limited.
EP 2551163 in the name of Hitachi Construction Machinery describes so-called hybrid wheel loaders or loading shovels. Such a solution has a main frame in or on which all components are mounted.
Agricultural tractors are known with electric drive of the wheels and power takeoff shafts, such as for instance the electric Rigitrac and the John Deere 7030 Series E-Premium. GB2493961 in the name of the Agco Group describes a partially electrical power takeoff shaft on a tractor.
Stated in NL1035694 in the name of applicant is that different solutions of an electrical or hybrid system are possible in a combination of a main frame and a rotatable sub-frame.
Also known as are electrically driven passenger vehicles as such, such as the Tesla Model Sand Model X, Nissan Leaf or BMW i3, which are driven purely electrically. There are also serial hybrid or parallel hybrid vehicles. Examples hereof are the Toyota Prius, Honda Civic Hybrid, the Ford Escape Hybrid and so on. So-called range extenders are also being used more often in the automobile industry. This form uses a small combustion engine to charge the battery. These vehicles can also be charged from a mains electricity supply or other power supply, such as solar panels or quick chargers. Examples hereof are the Chevrolet Volt Plug-in, Fisker Karma, BMW i3 or BMW i8 plug-in with range extender. These vehicles have an electrical and battery system optimized in respect of component architecture, efficiency, cooling, and having a low centre of gravity. These components are constructed in large numbers, making them very well-tested and optimized systems and relatively inexpensive.
Battery packs, and particularly the cooling, heating and conditioning thereof, are shown in US 2011/0174556 A1, US 2012/0222833 A1, US 2013/0074525 A1 and US 2013/0153317 in the name of Tesla Motors. WO 2013/066926 A1 in the name of Brammo Inc. describes batteries for electric motorbikes. Building or connecting such a battery system into or to a vehicle is shown in US 2011/0174556 A1 in the name of Tesla Motors and in WO 2012/160407 A1 in the name of Better Place GmbH.
The above stated optimization and design detail of electric driving in the vehicle prior art relates to machines, vehicles or motorbikes with one function, either a function as tractor, as excavator, as loading shovel or as vehicle for transporting persons and/or freight.